PPH: The Plan - Episode 6
A mysterious figure sits on a throne made of crystal inside a dark spaceship. He has pale skin with crazy, crystal clear hair. His hair sticks up in every direction possible. The iris of his eyes is purple. The holograms of Renaw and Panik appear in front of the mysterious figure… ???: “Renaw, Panik, glad you could join me,” he said. Panik: “Our pleeeeasure,” he replied creepily. ???: “Tell me, how many warriors have you brought?” he asked. Renaw: “2,000 undead warriors packed in one of the two ships you sent,” he said. ???: “Only 2,000?” he exclaimed wanting more warriors. His iris turned red due to feeling angry. Panik: “Don’t worry, red eyes, I’ve brought many warriors!” he chimed in loudly. ???: “How many warriors?” he groans with his left hand against his forehead. Panik: “Oh, I don’t know!” he replied, chuckling as he turned around. ???: “Turn around and explain how do you not know?” he demanded with frustration. Panik: He turns around, “They’re here,” he replied without any chuckling. ???: “If you don’t tell me how many warriors you’ve brought with you, your head will be mine,” he shouted. Panik: “They’re with me,” he said, holding his chuckle back. ???: “HOW MANY?” he demanded at the top of his lungs. Renaw’s ear on the left side of his head falls off. Panik: “You cannot see them,” he replied, chuckling afterwards. ???: “Worthless fool,” he muttered. Panik: “Worthless?” he questioned, “How about I drag you underground or place you inside a wall!” ???: “Quit wasting our time,” he said with an intimidating look on his face. His irises were still red. Panik: “Yes, Sir Red Eyes,” he replied. 5 minutes later, the three villainous figures discuss their plans heading into Spepora’s invasion in two days. A large 3D hologram of Spepora is between the mysterious figure and the holograms of Renaw and Panik. The mysterious figure’s irises are dark blue... ???: “This is Spepora, the home to Soltaros Galaxy’s most pathetic species. These lifeforms, known as Speporans, inhabit Spetra, Spetro, and Spetre. Speporans have unmatched speed and become stronger when angered, but are known for terrible unity among their own.” Renaw: “Disgusting.” ???: “You would think they’d learn to get along. Fortunately for us, their lacking teamwork will be our advantage, but don’t think this will be an easy mission. Spepora has eight warriors you and your warriors need to be aware of. These eight warriors are known as Spepora’s Elite Guardians.” Images of each of Spepora’s Elite Guardians appear behind the mysterious figure on a wall. The image of Ascentus is larger than Sylority, Exentus, and five other guardians. The undead Renaw stares at their images. ???: “These seven will be your hardest oppositions, but they stand no chance against us. I recruited both of you because you’re the best of the best your planets offered. And as your leader, I order you and your warriors to leave Ascentus and his wife, Sylority, to me or suffer your demise.” Panik: “You’ll kill us? When you cannot see my warriors and have Renaw and his undead warriors, how can you possibly kill us?” he questioned. ???: “Again? I’ve had enough of your arguing. If you disobey my order, you will find out.” Panik: “You think you can scare me or my warriors? We live on scaring others!” he replied before laughing. ???: “I know I can,” he replied, “you wouldn’t be here right now if I couldn’t scare you or your warriors.” Renaw: “Elite Guardians look very tasty,” he commented. Panik and the mysterious figure look at Renaw. ???: “Renaw, devour as much of their energy as you can.” Renaw: “Mmm.” ???: “Returning to the Elite Guardians of Spepora, they are are different than all Speporans. They are able to fly and can manipulate wind. Unfortunately, these eight have each others’ backs; expect teamwork from them.” Panik: “For a short time, they will not be teaming when my warriors and I possess them.” ???: Rolls his eyes before continuing, “When we arrive at Spepora, your ships will land on Spetrus. You two will come with me and aid me on my trip to the Spetral. I want your warriors to destroy these,” he points out three metallic bridges with roofs connecting Spetra, Spetro, and Spetre to Spetrus, “terminals to limit the number of Spepora’s forces we’ll have to deal with. The quicker they’re taken down, the less speedsters we’ll have to deal with.” Panik: “Haha, did you hear that guys?” he shouted. ???: “Once we get to here,” he enlarges an image of a large building made of rock walls with inscriptions, “you will protect me as I get the Spetral. Understood?” Renaw: “On my undead body, I understand.” Panik: “No clue what you said!” ???: “Keep it up, Panik, keep it up and you will have no time to panic,” he said. Panik: “I was kidding, I understand!” he shouts before laughing. ???: “If either of you go off task, I will make it my duty to finish you off before you know it. Head off and tell your warriors the plan. Soltaros’ hibernation will end once we have recovered enough energy for him. Once he’s awakened, this universe will be ours forever.” '' Comment below about what you thought about PPH: The Plan - Episode 6? If you have any suggestions for me, feel free to let me know. '' Category:Panik Category:Renaw Category:PPH Episode